


[podfic] it won't be a stylish marriage

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: a bicycle built for two [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Same-Sex Marriage, transparent excuses steve rogers has made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's no way even Steve's subconscious is screwed up enough to come up with 'and then I went shopping for a ring to marry my best friend with Howard Stark's son's ladyfriend helping me pick one out at Tiffany's while Howard Stark's son lurked behind us pretending not to be deeply interested in the proceedings'."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] it won't be a stylish marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts), [Voodooling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it won't be a stylish marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832650) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
  
******Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Idiots in Love, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Transparent Excuses Steve Rogers Has Made  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Daisy Bell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWIhWImL4iw), as performed by Nick Cave  
  
 **Length:**  00:17:14  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_it%20wont%20be%20a%20stylish%20marriage_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
